


Champion's Advantage

by SapphoIsBurning



Series: Demons & dirtbags & darlings & dears [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, Facials, Locker Room, M/M, Multi, Praise Kink, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean made a promise that he can finally keep now that he, Sami, and Finn are all together in Orlando. But when will he cash in? Dean's never been a patient guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion's Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "A Worked Shoot," set after the second house show in Florida on June 26.

"You go on and get changed," Finn said, waving Sami off. "I've got some more autographs to sign for the staff. I'll catch up in ten."

"Okay," Sami sighed. "Just really ready to get home, after all this." Sami thought of their big plans, now that the three of them were finally all in Florida. He had driven all the way across the state with Dean to get from one house show in Jacksonville to another in Orlando. They were building up to a big finish to the day as soon as they got home; they just had to make it there.

"I know. Big plans and all." Finn smiled an indulgent grin. "Seen Ambrose?"

"No," Sami said, "But I'm sure he'll turn up. We can’t leave without him..."

Sami left Finn to the last of his post-show chores and took off down a dim hallway in the bowels of the Amway Center. A member of the facilities staff showed him the way, walking him to what he promised was the right place. Taking a turn, he stepped into the locker room. It was deserted. He looked around, a little confused, but he reassured himself that maybe he did dawdle too long after Dean's match and everyone had taken off.

He put his bag down on a bench and started to take his shirt off, finally able to shower after his match, the drive, and watching the rest of the second house show, sweating backstage on behalf of his champion. The champion, he corrected himself.

A clammy hand came down hard on his shoulder and he jumped.

"Oh, I'm your champion, all right," a raspy voice whispered in his ear.

"Dean, god," Sami said. "Was that out loud? I thought I was alone."

Dean's fingers gripped Sami's shoulder. His fingers slid up Sami's neck and fisted in his hair. "I don't think I can wait until we get home."

Sami felt Dean grind up against him, feeling his hardness through the blue jeans of his ring gear.

"Dean!" Sami felt himself blush. "We're in the locker room!"

"Champion's advantage, Sami. I set the terms. We do this now," Dean snarled. Sami felt a sharp thrill go through him. His nipples were hard and his fingers were thrumming with electricity that ran straight to his stiffening cock.  

Sami was pliant in Dean's arms as Dean shoved him face first up against the lockers, making a loud noise.

"Dean, people will hear," Sami said, not sure if he was afraid or excited about that.

"So let 'em listen," Dean said. He sucked a biting kiss into Sami's neck and let go of his hair to grip his hips. Sami braced his arms over his head against the lockers. Dean ground against him and took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of Sami's sweat and the accumulated stink of the locker room.

Sami moaned and palmed his cock through his sweatpants.

"Pull ‘em down, Sami. I want you right here, like this." Sami loved to obey a direct order, but his mind wandered.

"What about Finn?"

"I got plenty more for him. He'll get his." Dean bit gently at the shell of Sami's ear, and his sweaty torso and damp undershirt pressed into Sami's bare back. "Right now, I got you. Pants down, now."

Sami hooked his thumbs in the waistband of the workout gear he threw on for the drive and pushed them down along with his boxer briefs. They fell and pooled around his ankles. Dean nudged his legs apart with one tight thigh and Sami settled in, spread as wide as he could.

"I got you," Dean said again, and Sami snuck a peek over his shoulder at the man, seeing his ring-mussed hair and wicked dimple with new eyes. Dean squinted and shoved Sami again, rattling the metal doors and making an open one slam closed.

Sami felt Dean's fingers, cool and slick, graze his asshole, stroking it and working him open just a bit. Just as quickly they were gone.

"I see you in the locker room every damn night, looking ripe for the picking. I gotta look but I can’t touch. Not this time. Your ass is mine." Dean gripped Sami's hip hard with one hand and Sami heard him stroking himself with the other. Then Dean thrust in, splitting Sami open and driving an airless grunt from him, and Sami pounded a fist against the lockers.

"So good," were the only words Sami could squeeze out before Dean thrust in again, harder and deeper, pulling out and hammering in again.

"The fuck do you think you're doing," Finn said from the doorway.

Sami scrambled for purchase and looked over his shoulder. "Finn, it's not! We were!" But Dean laughed wickedly and thrust again and again.

"I'm nailing your boyfriend to the wall, Balor, what does it look like I'm doing? Bet we're going to have a bigger audience than this in a minute. The whole locker room ought to see this." Sami's body shivered with the idea.

"You're going to do all that without letting me help?" Finn asked, incredulous.

"It's good to be the king," Dean said, grinning.

"You may be the king but I'm still the fucking prince," Finn said, striding over to where they were.

"Finn, I want, I want you, oh god Dean." Sami rested his forehead on the cool metal of the lockers. "Both. I'm sorry, we couldn't wait, I want you both oh god!"

"That's a good boy," Finn said, and locked eyes with Sami. He smiled out of the corner of his mouth and winked. "Come over here and show me how sorry you are. Dean, you can spare his mouth, can't you?"

"I think I can manage," grunted Dean. He spun the two of them around so Sami was facing Finn, and Finn was already shrugging out of his trunks. His hard cock sprang free and he held it casually with his hand at the base. 

Sami scrambled, leaning over a wooden bench. Dean held his hips tightly and Finn grabbed his arm and the back of his neck. Without prompting, Sami hung on to the bench for support with one hand and grasped Finn's cock with the other, drawing it into his mouth, working his head back and forth to suckle the tip and take on the shaft.

"This one is a sweet little lay," Dean said as Sami bobbed his head up and down, working with effort to time his sucks with Dean's thrusts. They made a wet counterpoint, in and out, Sami's own erection throbbing without a free hand to take care of it. His mouth was too busy to beg for relief. Dean nailed his prostate with every thrust in. Sami burned with desire, choked on it. A string of drool ran out of him and stretched to puddle on Finn's boot.

Finn stroked Sami's head, running his fingers through the hair over his ear. "He's beautiful," Finn said. "My boy is amazing."

"Your boy is amazing," Dean said tightly, his thrusts speeding up.

"Our boy is amazing," Finn whispered. "Sami, love, are you our good boy?"

Sami looked up and made eye contact with Finn, pleading, his eyes tearing up, mouth full of cock, and he nodded, desperately.

"So good," Dean whispered. "Just like this."

"Just like you always wanted," Finn added, tugging Sami's hair just a bit. Sami knew it, he knew this was right and good, speared from both ends, filled and completed, like a circuit, a unit of pleasure given and taken.

The praise set off fireworks underneath Sami's skin and he felt his balls draw up, felt his body catch fire, and he came untouched, his cock spasming and spilling come onto the tile floor, splattering onto Finn's boot, the white stark against the black patent leather.

"There you go, kid, that's what you needed, isn't it?" Dean said, speeding up his thrusts, losing rhythm, grasping desperately at Sami's body, shivering, coming hard as he fell forward, draping himself over Sami's body.

Sami pulled his mouth off of Finn but kept stroking him slowly with his right hand. He looked up and raised one eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Not yet. There's one more thing. Gotta complete the circuit. You said you thought Dean would like the taste of your cock. I gotta know if it's true."

Dean withdrew from Sami, holding the base of the condom and then slipping it off his softening cock. He looked up, a little startled, but he licked his lips. "Whaddaya say, Balor?"

"I'd like to come down your throat, Ambrose," Finn spat. "Make you mine."

Dean wobbled on his feet. "Whoa."

"Please," Sami begged, turning around. "I want to watch."

Dean's face softened, looking at Sami's excitement. "I can't say no to you, kid. I mean, I could say no if I really didn't want to do it," he clarified, "but I want a taste of that demon dick and if you wanna watch, god. That's fuckin’ hot." 

Dean zipped his jeans up and swaggered over to Finn, dropping to his knees in a practiced motion. He did still have his kneepads on under his jeans, after all. Looking up at Finn and shooting him a carnivorous grin, he opened wide and sucked Finn down to the hilt. Dean grunted and gagged as Finn's length bumped the back of his throat, but he didn't break eye contact. Dean grasped Finn's ass with both hands, holding him close and tight as he sucked wetly and swallowed hard around him.

Sami put one knee down on the bench, watching intently. His eyes darted from Finn's cock disappearing into Dean's mouth, to the ecstasy on Finn's face, to the wide-eyed intensity of Dean. Truth be told, Sami felt himself getting hard again, maybe he never got fully soft, and his hand went to his own cock, stroking it, thumbing the slit. After a minute he gave up and fucked into his own fist, his hips rocking.

"That's it Sami," Finn said. "That's it, Dean. My boys. You're so good. I'll never let you go, oh, just like that," Finn moaned. "Fucking christ, Dean, you're a championship cocksucker, I'm coming, you bastard!" With that, Dean pulled off with a wet pop, a strand of drool connecting Finn's cock to his mouth, and he stroked Finn hard and fast with his fist. In seconds Finn was coming on Dean's face, Dean's eyes closed and his expression beatific, saintly, receiving a blessing, just lucky to be here. Sami watched in awe and came a second time, come spurting weakly over his own fingers, though he barely noticed his own orgasm as wrapped up as he was in watching his boyfriend paint their lover with come.

Dean sank back on his haunches, panting, licking his lips and catching drips of Finn's jizz with his tongue. Sami grabbed his own discarded t-shirt and put it in Dean's hand; after a moment Dean shivered and then wiped his face off. Finn was frozen with disbelief until Dean opened his eyes.

Sami sighed and rolled his shoulders out. "You two planned this, didn't you."

"Yep," Dean said with the familiar affirmative pop.

"Right bastards we are," Finn said, breathing hard.

"Bastards who know who to pay off to get access to the away team locker room," Dean said. "You walked right in."

"And I put up the 'out of order' sign and the chain on my way," Finn added.

Sami sagged and turned his body, rolling over to lie flat on his back across the bench. “When I’m champ, you two are going to eat so much ass,” Sami said dreamily, shielding his eyes from the harsh fluorescent light with his arm. “So much ass.”

“I’m counting on it love,” Finn said gently.

“Why wait?” Dean said. “I can eat ass. I can eat ass right now.”

Sami grunted sleepily. “Can’t now, dick might explode. Tomorrow.”

The two other men hauled Sami up and helped him dress so they could go home and pile into a king bed and sleep in a pile. “Tomorrow,” promised Finn.


End file.
